


The map is essential (and of course you lost it)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [178]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine sent Adam, Annie and Leo on a mission on their own, but before even reaching their destination, they lose their map and get lost. This, of course, makes Leo and Adam fight.





	The map is essential (and of course you lost it)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this particular instance of the universe, Blaine is a man who used to live in Adelar, a small village that got ravaged and burned to ashes by plunderers years ago. He used to teach survival and fighting techniques to the kids there, but when the plunderers came he only managed to save a handful of them, and they escaped with only their lives.
> 
> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: Fight and then make peace.

The valley looks lush, sunny and very green. There are birds chirping in the trees all around them and even a deer, peacefully drinking the sweet water of a creek. “Not exactly what I was expecting when you said _Grim Valley of Death_ ,” Leo comments. “But I'm not complaining.”

“That would be a first,” Annie mutters, sitting down on a rock.

“This is not the Grim Valley of Death, _obviously_ ,” Adam replies, shielding his eyes from the sun as he tries to find some landmark that can help him orient himself. “We must be somewhere south of the Four Falls.”

“Wait, aren't the Four Falls, like, on the other side of the realm?” Leo asks, frowning. “This the wrong way, then! It's gonna take us another two days to get to Grim Valley, now!”

Adam turns to look at him with homicide in his eyes. “If you hadn’t lost the map then maybe we’d be there by now.”

Annie sighs in frustration, hiding his face in her hands. “I can't believe this is happening.”

“Oh here we go, it’s always my fault isn’t it!?” Leo retorts, hands on his hips. He was just slightly annoyed before, but he's fully angered now. It's incredible how quickly he can ignite. He's like a human torch, constantly soaked in oil and ready to catch fire at the presence of the tiniest flame.

“Well, it's you that lost the map isn't it?” Adam insists. “And without it, we are lost. I'm just putting two and two together.”

“But we all know you're not that great at math, though, right?”

“Guys, can we not go there, please?” Annie asks, sensing the usual endless discussion coming. But of course the moment they fight, she becomes not only voiceless, but also invisible. In fact, both Adam and Leo takes a step forward towards each other and ignores her completely as if she wasn't even there.

“You had one job, Leo!” Adam points out. “Only one, keep the map. And what do you do? You lose the map!”

“First of all, I had told you I had no space left in my bag for the freaking map. Secondly, I didn't _lose_ it, it was _stolen_ from me. There's a difference.”

“And who left the bag unattended?” Adam goes on. “You again, of course. You can't take care of your own things, how I ever thought you could take care of something you cared nothing about?”

“I did care about the map!” Leo protests, outraged.

“So much so that you have no idea where it is now!”

Sometimes Annie thinks that Blaine doesn't send the three of them on a mission because he wants them to learn how to handle themselves when he's not there, but only because he wants three or four days, or even a week, away from these two, surrounded by the blessed peacefulness of complete silence, something that's virtually doesn't exist when they are in the house. And when Annie thinks that – like she's doing right now – he hates Blaine with a passion because in freeing himself from the obnoxious presence of his two boys, he's forcing her to deal with it.

“Oh, so nothing has ever been stolen from you, right?” Leo is screaming now. “Because you're perfect and thieves avoid you!”

“No, because I watch over my things, you idiot!” Adam replies, screaming as well. If there's someone who can make him lose his composure and act childishly, that's him. Suddenly, Leo reaches out behind his back and grabs his bow, staring right at him with an intensity Adam has only seen in him in battle. “What, now? You want to shoot me?”

Leo doesn't answer but he's so quick at grabbing an arrow and shooting it that Adam knows he did it only because he feels the arrow hissing right next to ear. “What the—?” Then he sees the man behind Leo, his arm raised to throw an ax. He grabs his knife from its sheath at his hip and throws it right at him, hitting him right between his eyes. The man goes down with a thud, more or less at the same time the woman behind Adam hits the ground, an arrow in her right eye.

“You saved my life,” Leo says, looking at the dead man almost in shock. Not because he's dead – he has seen dead bodies before – but because he hasn't heard him coming. He's not exactly staring at a corpse, but at the possibility of his own death if Adam hadn't been there.

“And you saved mine,” Adam replies, feeling pretty much the same way.

Annie kicks both dead people slightly with the tip of his boot to make sure they are really dead. “You were too busy screaming at each other to mind your surroundings, and I was too angry at both of you to do the same,” she says, always the more honest among them when it comes to admit their mistakes. She pokes through the attackers' purses and retrieves something from one of them. She throws it at Leo, “Here's your bag with the map in it. They are the thieves that stole it from you. They must have followed us to see if we had something even more valuable on us.”

“Or if we were going to get something they might steal and then sell.”

Leo looks at the map in his hands. “Maybe it's better if you keep it,” he suggests to Adam. “So I won't lose it again.”

Adam smiles. “Nah, you didn't lose it the first time,” he admits. “These two stole it from you. Keep it, you're our scout anyway. Just, please, let's get to Grim Valley as quickly as possible, I hate that place already and I've never even seen it.”

Annie watches them as they start down the road again, laughing and pushing each other playfully as if they had not screamed at each other up to five minutes ago, all their anger gone. And who had to deal with that, stress still clinging to her like ivy? Of course it's her. Next time Blaine will want to take a vacation, he'd better take her too.


End file.
